Ocarina of Time Link's point of view
by Rielence
Summary: This is how Link feels and thinks throughout Ocarina of Time.
1. The Dream

I was suddenly in a strange part of the forest. There were no trees or bushes. Only grass and a huge wall. A part of the wall started to break from the other two. It fell slowly. The moment it was meeting the ground, a weird creature zoomed by with two people on it. One was strangely tall. The other looked normal except for her clothes. They weren't green at all. Not even a little bit. She looked like she recognized me which was strange. For I had never met her. She yelled my name and threw something at me. It landed safely in the rippling water tainted by rain.

When I turned back to the broken wall. Another creature came dashing through. It was covered with black. As well as it's rider. He laughed at me and held out his hand. I screamed. But I heard a voice.

"Link! Wake up! Seriously! Can the fate of Hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy?"

I was ripped from the strange forest and placed on my bed. But I wasn't alone. There was a glow coming from above me. I was assuming that it was the source of the constant sting on my back. I wiped my eyes and sat up. I was thankful to the source of the voice for saving me in dream land. But that didn't change that fact that I hated being woken up.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, sounding a bit to mean for my liking.

"I'm Navi the fairy. The Great Deku Tree asked me to come and get you. We're going to be partners from now on."

I was overjoyed. Not only did the Great Deku Tree summon me. But he gave me a fairy too. I leaped out of bed and sprinted outside. When I got out, I saw my best friend Saria running to me.

"Yahoo Link! Come did I see a fairy flying to your house?"

I didn't have time to use the ladder. I simply jumped the fence Saria put there when I was young. When I met up with Saria, she looked as excited as I felt.

"I was right! You do have a fairy. That's great Link! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Saria. I'd love to talk but the Deku Tree asked for me. Best not keep him waiting. I'll introduce you to my fairy later okay."

After that, I sprinted to the Deku tree. But I was stopped once again by Mido. I never really liked Mido that much. He was mean to me and glared at me whenever I was with Saria.

"Hey Mr. No Fairy. How's it going? Why are you going to the Great Deku Tree's place. Everyone knows that if you don't have a fairy, you're not a real man."

"Buzz off Mido. I was summoned. And by the way. I _do _have a fairy. Hey Navi, can you come out for a sec?"

"Sure Link. Yeah it's true. I'm Links fairy partner. Is there a problem? Because we need to get through to see the Great Deku Tree. You can go ask him or something."

"You can go Navi. But Link can't. He's not even properly equipped. Tell you what Stink. If you get a sword and shield. I'll _consider _letting you through."

"What! Where am I supposed to get a sword!"

"Link, there's no reasoning with him. Lets go."

I walked away, mumbling. After a minute or so, Navi came out of my hat.

"Link. We need to find a sword and shield somewhere in the forest. Maybe you could look in small holes, or bushes. Anywhere that there could be a secret tunnel or path."

I took her advise and ran to the first place that came to mind. There was a hole by The Know-It-All Brother's house. But nobody went into it. There was a boulder that would flatten you if you went in. But I needed to go. I got on my knees and began through the crawl space. It was spider infested and I got bitten quite a few times. When I got to the other side I heard something. Something that was rolling. I walked a few feet to see a giant boulder coming right to me. I screamed and ran down the path. I turned a couple times. But I found myself right where I started. I freaked out and ran once again. That time though, I found a huge brown chest. I'd seen chests before. But never one that big. I opened it. It was too big to reach into. So I jumped on it a little bit. I found something shiny in the bottom.

"Link! That's the Kokori sword! Look at how sharp it is!" Navi exclaimed.

I put the tip to my finger and it started to bleed. I flipped out. I had no Idea that it was that sharp.

"Ouch! Come on sword! Learn your manners! I'm your master. No cutting your master!"

"Link, raising your voice isn't going to help."

It was true. Yelling didn't do anything. I walked back to the crawl space and went through again. I knew exactly where I was supposed to get a shield. At the Kokori store. I walked through the door to see the smallest Kokori. Trying to stand level with the desk that was Kokori sized.

"Hi Link. Need something?"

"Mido is being a jerk again and I need a shield. Can you help me out?"

"I've got just the thing." He said, handing a piece of wood to me. "It was crafted from a small slice of the Deku Tree himself! But keep in mind. It's made out of wood. It's not gonna block much. But it can protect you from Deku Scrubs."

"I'll take it. How much will it cost me?"

"I'll give you a Mido discount. So give me 20."

I handed him the money and ran to Mido, sword and shield in hand. When he saw me he started to be fresh.

"If you want to go see the Deku Tree, the least you can do is get a- Oh, you have deku shield. And WHAT'S THAT! YOU HAVE THE KOKORI SWORD! GOOD GRIEF. Well, even with that stuff, a wimp's still a wimp huh. Get outta my sight."

I ran past Mido and down the path. To see The Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back." Navi shouted at the limp piece of wood.

**AN/ Hey guys. This is the first chapter of 'Ocarina of Time, Link's point of view.' I'll get these out as fast as possible. But I'm a busy man with a play, an abridged series, and this now too. It's gonna be rough but fun. I'll give a link to the abridged series in the next chapter at the end. See ya next time.**


	2. Inside The Deku Tree

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back." Navi shouted to the limp piece of wood.

"Navi, Link, My time is fading. I have been infested with great evil by a wicked man, and cannot move. I need you to go in and vanquish the evil. Link, when Navi has something to say, listen to her words of wisdom." The Great Deku Tree said, opening a hole in him front that I could pass through.

I walked in with Navi. I saw spider webs and vines everywhere. Navi seemed scared.

"L-L-Link. Look at those spider webs. Something had to make them. And those are way to big to be a skulltula's."

I had known that but didn't want to admit it. There was a huge spider in that tree. And I sure as hell wasn't about to be on it's menu.

"Lets keep moving." I finally said, breaking the silence.

I walked over to a huge web in the middle of the tree. I tried to break it. But it didn't work.

"Link, I think you should jump on it from a higher place."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Right after I said that, Navi looked up. Then looked at the path of vines and webs leading there.

"Oh heck no! No way no how. I'm not doing that."

"Come on Link! If you don't, The Deku Tree will die!"

I muttered to myself and walked to the first vine. They were easier to climb than they looked. I made it up to the top and saw a trail. After a few jumps I made it to the next vines. I started to climb them, but was interrupted by a giant walltula striking me and biting my fingers. I grabbed my fingers in agony. Then cruel gravity kicked in and before you know it, I was on the ground in pain.

"Ouch! That's cheating!"

"I think you'll have to find a way to kill those walltula's before you can get up. Maybe a bow or something. Let's go looking around."

I walked past the vines back onto the trail. I saw a weird brown piece of the wall.

"That's a door Link. Stand in front of it and it will open itself for you."

I walked up to it and stood still. The door clicked and flung up. I walked through quickly. When I had taken a few steps away from it, the door tumbled shut; making me look back startled.

"That's wicked cool!" I shouted looking back at the door.

I went back through the door about five more times before I moved on. I was walking down the hallway when I heard a spitting sound. Moments later I felt a pain in my knee. I yelped in pain and fell on my good knee. I put my shield up, looking for my attacker. I saw a deku scrub in the center of the room. I waited for it to spit again. This time, I jolted my shield forward at the last minute. Making the nut fly back at the scrub. He squeaked and ran. I ran after him and kicked him to the ground.

"I surrender! I'll tell you a secret if you spare me!"

"I'm listening."

"If you're falling for a really long time and things look like they're about to get squishy, try to roll! I could save your life. Now this might not work if the jump is _really _high. Be brave. He he he."

And with that, the scrub was gone.

"What a coward." Navi mumbled as I went to the next room.

I saw a brown platform floating in the air. I jumped on it. It started to rumble, so I shouted and jumped back off to the other side. It crashed into the ground and broke into bits. On the new platform, I saw another big chest. I opened it to see a slingshot.

"That's the 'Fairy Slingshot!' You can shoot seeds to kill things. How about you try to use it on those walltulas."

I listened to Navi and went back to the vines. The walltulas were still there. I picked a seed out of my bag and put it into the string. When I let go, I heard a scream, and the walltula fell to the ground. I dispatched a few more and then started to climb the vines once again.

When I got to the top, I saw the way down. It was a large jump leading straight to the spider web. I walked to the ledge and was struck to the ground by something heavy. I got up to see the biggest spider I'd ever seen in my life. I screamed and backed up. I didn't have the time to grab my sword. So I grabbed a deku stick from the ground and broke it over the spider. It cried out in pain and fell over, dead.

"What in the Goddesses' name was that thing!" I screamed at Navi.

"That was a skulltula. They hang from the ceiling and fall on their prey. That's you by the way. The easiest way to kill them is to hit them in their soft spot. How'd you know that anyway?"

I didn't want to admit that my eyes were closed and I just swung.

"I just did, I guess."

After that, I got ready to jump. I looked down and saw my life flash. It was to be at least 500ft down. Probably more.

"Why do I need to get down there again?"

"I sense something evil from the bottom floor. There's a good chance that that's what you need to kill to save The Deku Tree."

I swallowed hard and looked down once again. Then something hit me. I felt more brave all of the sudden. I grabbed the remaining part of the stick and sprinted to the ledge. I dove off and felt the breeze. Right before I hit the web. I got in position. The second I made contact with the web. I started to roll. I flopped onto my back.

"I survived" I thought aloud.

But my victory was cut short. The web started to rumble. It went up and down and finally snapped. I fell head first down into the hole that seemed to have no bottom. I screamed for Navi's help. She couldn't answer because she was busy trying to catch up with me. Out of nowhere, all sound became distorted. My vision was blurry. I thought I was dying. But actually, I had only landed in water. I got out after about a minute and praised it.

Navi came down shouting for me. "Link! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Navi, I'm alright. Scared out of my mind. But alright. Lets keep moving."

I walked out of the water and saw a giant spider web. It was on the wall, blocking the door. I knew I had to find a way through. I walked to the other side of the room and saw a switch. I pressed it and the spider web next to me burst into flames, revealing a lit torch. Seeing how much damage that web had done to it. I knew that I had to transport the flame. But with what? All I had was a sword, shield, slingshot, and stick. I realised that I could use the stick and got it out. I put the stick into the fire just a little bit, and ran to the spider web. When I put the stick to the web, it burst into flames and was gone in a second. I walked up to the door, and went through.

Inside the next room, there was a bush. I recognized it and threw up my shield. I felt a thump on my shield and then the squeak of a deku scrub. It tried to run, but I caught up to it and kicked it over.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you some helpful info if you don't. You'll never get past my brothers downstairs without knowing their code. The code is 231. Oh brothers, sorry!" The deku scrub shouted, digging into the ground.

"What a coward. Throwing his brothers under the bus to save himself." I mumbled.

I walked to the next room to see water, a floating platform, and a spinning blade. There was a switch in the water too. As I walked through the room, I noticed that I wouldn't be able to fit on the platform without being spliced by the blades. Then, I looked over to the switch that had I disregarded earlier. I thought that it was worth a shot. I jumped into the water, it was really cold. It chilled down my spine and effected my mobility. But I eventually made it over to the switch. When I dove in and pressed it, the water lowered a few feet. I took advantage of the chance and sprinted up to the door's platform. I made a badass heroic jump and landed on the platform. I was standing on the platform enjoying sweet victory when the water started to rise. I flipped and hit the deck. The blades were right above my head; I stumbled to the edge and had some of the leather on my boots torn off.

"Holy Hylia that was scary!" I shouted when I was safely on the next platform.

"I thought you were a goner Link!" Navi exclaimed.

"Lets just keep going and hope that that's the scariest thing in this place." I mumbled.

An hour or so of poor navigation later, I found myself back in the room I first fell into. There was another spider web.

"Oh, for the love of Nayru! I know where this is going." I shouted into the sky.

"Link, there's a torch over there. Maybe you could burn the web with your stick."

I grabbed my stick and walked over to the torch. It was at least another me taller than I was.

"Oh come on! No Kokori could reach that!"

"How about that block? You could jump from it and set the stick on fire."

I listened to Navi and climbed onto the block. With my stick ready, I leaped off of the block and smacked my stick on the torch. With the stick lit, I started to walk over to the spider web. About halfway there, the flames reached my fingers, right where the damned walltula bite me to be exact. I threw the stick across the room. And with some luck, it hit the web. I walked over to the burning web and stood on it jumping. The web gave out and I fell to the ground. But a patch of water was waiting for me at the bottom. I landed safely and walked to the shore.

"Link, look over there. This is the lowest the Deku Tree goes. And with no other doors. I assume you have to go through there."

I walked over to the door but was hit by a nut. I threw my shield up and crouched under it for full cover.

"Hey loser!" One Deku Scrub shouted.

"You'll never get to Queiney!" The second one shouted.

"'Cause we've got a code!"

I remembered though. The pathetic Scrub told me the code. It was '231.' I got out my shield and aimed it at the second scrub in the line. He got hit by his own nut and passed out. The same went for the third. The first, however, made a run for it.

"We've got a runner!" I shouted.

But I got out my slingshot and did something creative. There was no time to line up a shot, so I threw the slingshot at it. The scrub fell to the ground and begged for mercy.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me. I'll give you a tip if you don't! Okay, you won't be able to hurt her mighty normally. That's why you have to hit her when she's stunned. Oh Queiney! Sorry about that!" The scrub shouted, leaving.

"Okay Navi, this is it. This is what's been bothering The Deku Tree. Lets go."


	3. The Queen of Spiders

I walked into the room the deku scrubs were guarding. It was cold and dark. The only thing I could see was the walls closest to me. Nothing farther. I walked a few feet to hear a huge crash. I flipped around to see that the door had fallen.

"Guess there's no going back now Navi." I stated.

"Link, do you hear that?" Navi asked nervously.

I did hear something. It was like something was crawling on the ceiling. I swallowed hard and looked up. There was a round light on the ceiling. It turned to face me. When it did, the entire room lighted up. I saw that that circle was actually an eye. The eye of the biggest spider ever! It fell to the ground and looked at me. After a moment, it screetched and walked in my direction.

"Navi!: I shouted. "What do I do!"

"The scrub said to hit it when she's stunned. So do something to stun it!"

It was getting closer. I screamed and backed up. I grabbed my slingshot and loaded it.

_This thing is good at stunning big things. Or at least hurting it._

I let go and within a second, the spider was on the ground. It got back up and walked after me again. When it was only a yard or so away, I noticed how big it really was. It swung its hand at me and hit my sword. The sword flew across the room.

"Navi! Go find the sword! I don't think a stick will do it this time!" I shouted to Navi as she flew away.

The spider walked closer up to me and hissed. It ran up the wall and stood above me. Eggs started to fall from its back.

"Navi! Sword! Now please!" I shouted into the dark.

The eggs hatched and baby spiders came out.

"Crap!" I shouted kicking them and wacking them with my stick.

I unloaded my last slingshot pellet at it and missed. There was no way to get it down.

"Link!" A little blue ball of light shouted from the dark.

She had the sword. I wondered how she carried it. She threw it to me and I aimed at the spider. I kissed the sword and threw it up at it. In a second, the spider was on the ground, dying.

"Holy crap I did it!" I shouted at Navi.

** Sorry that this was a little on the short side. But I have a nasty sun burn and it hurts to move anything but my hands. So I decided to write a short chapter. They're going to get longer, I promise. **


	4. The Forest Without A Guardian

The corpse of the spider queen started to burn up. I backed away before it toasted me too. After about ten seconds, the only thing left was a giant heart. I looked down on myself. I was in a terrible condition. They're were scrapes on my knees and arms, small rips in my tunic, and a huge bruise on my thigh where the deku scrub hit me.

"Navi, I don't feel well." I mumbled.

"You don't look good either. We'll get you patched up after we talk with the Great Deku Tree, okay?"

"Okay Navi." I sighed out, trying to hide the pain I was in. But I think she knew, because she cast me a worried glance before looking away.

I limped over to the giant heart and reached to it. The second I touched it, it vanished. But I felt so much better. I looked to see that all of my scrapes as well as my bruise were gone!

"B-b-but... how!" I exclaimed to Navi.

"I don't know. And I was looking forward to seeing you getting stitches." She said in a joking tone.

"Sorry. Let's get out of here!" I shouted.

"How?" Navi asked as we looked at the vast room with no exits.

Just then, a blue light appeared in the center of the room. I walked over to it. It gave a satisfying hum. I stepped into it and heard a high pitched noise all around me. I started to spin around and around. I was getting sick. Suddenly, I was hurdling toward the ceiling at top speed.

"Ah!" I shouted. "Stop it! I'm going to hit the ceiling!"

Right before I hit the ceiling though, I was slowing drifting downwards. But I was outside!

"Ah, Link. You have returned."

"Yes Deku Tree. I killed the spider that was killing you."

"Thank you Link. But I must tell you, even though you vanquished the evil within me. My end is still nigh."

"What!" Navi and I shouted in unison.

"You see Link, a wicked man from the desert put a curse on me. I was doomed from the start. He searches for the power of the goddesses. A long time ago, there was nothing. And the three golden goddesses Din, Farore, and Naryu; started to create the world. With their combined power, they formed the earth, the law, and the people who follow them. I can't tell you it all in great detail Link. I can fell my life-force draining. You must go to the castle and meet the princess of destiny. She will tell you the rest. But before you depart. Take this with you."

A green light flashed and then a shiny rock was in my hand,

"This is the spiritual stone of the forest. Or, the Kokori Emerald. Keep it with you. …...G...oo...d..bye L...i..nk."

"No" I whispered. "No!"

I ran up to the dead tree and punched it.

"You can't just leave me to fend for myself like this! There was so much more I needed to ask! You were like a father to me, and now you're gone!"

I screamed and sprinted away. I saw Mido standing guard. He tried to say something, but all I remember is pushing him into the small pond. I ran as faster then I ever had before. Grass and dirt flying behind me as I ungrounded them. I made it to my house and scaled the ladder. Once I got in I jumped the table and landed on the bed. I grabbed the blanket and muffled my tears with them.

"I tried to save him!" I finally spit out between cries and sniffs. "He told me I could! I should have heard a man walking past _my _house to the deku tree! I could have stopped it before it began! But I didn't! And now he's gone! I can't fight something so big and scary. It killed the deku tree! What am I supposed to do to it!"

"...Link. Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have done anything. But you _can _do something now. His dying wish was for you to go to the castle! What are you going to do? Stay here and think about what you _could have done, _or go out there and actually _get something done?_ It's your decision." Navi explained.

"I think the other Kokori at least deserve to know what happened. I'll tell them before I go. I'll leave at dawn tomorrow. Just give me some time okay."

"Okay. Just... remember that all of us are here if you want to talk about it."

I lied there for hours, just thinking. About the deku tree, all of the stuff inside, and most of all, the giant spider. I knew I had to get revenge for the deku tree. I wiped my face off and stood up. When I got outside, I saw Saria waiting for me.

"What happened Link? Why won't the deku tree talk?" Saria asked, nearly crying.

"Go get the others." I instructed her, sitting down on a log.

When all of the others were there, I started the story.

"The Great Deku Tree summoned me. I went to him with my fairy, Navi. He tod me to go inside and kill the evil. Oh the things I saw guys. When I got inside, there were giant spider webs everywhere! I killed a huge spider with a stick. I even met a couple of deku scrubs in there too. When I got to the finial room, Navi was uneasy. The door slammed behind me! All I could hear was a spider crawling. Then, the spider came crashing down at me! I was awesome and killed it. B-"

"If you killed it, then why is the deku tree dead?" Mido interrupted.

"I was getting to that. The deku tree could never have been saved in the first place. He needed me to go in there for some reason. I did all that I could. But it wasn't enough. I need to go to something called a castle to meet a princess. But first, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow after I go to the castle."

I walked back to my house and went to bed. When I fell asleep, I was in that strange part of the forest again. The weird people came by again. And then, the man. He raised one hand towards me. And then he...

"!"

I woke up on my floor with a pain in my back.

_ I guess I fell off of my bed and woke up. No matter how scary it is, I want to see the ending to that dream._


End file.
